<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Feels like love by narutoeatsasuke</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24551296">Feels like love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/narutoeatsasuke/pseuds/narutoeatsasuke'>narutoeatsasuke</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Tiger &amp; Bunny</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Age Difference, F/M, Idiots in Love, Love Triangles, Multi, date scenarios gone wrong</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:27:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,716</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24551296</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/narutoeatsasuke/pseuds/narutoeatsasuke</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When a new hero comes to sternbild,  what will happen when they have to promote an App, but the catch is, they have to go along with the concept of the App. What is the App exactly? well it's simple:</p><p>It's a dating App</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Feels like love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>so this takes place a bit after Barnabys debut, and I know hero day is later n, but it helped with the plot.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sitting across from my manager, I sipped my mocha frappe; He pushed paper work to me and I looked over it then knitted my eyebrows,</p><p> </p><p><strong>"You're joking right? I can't do that,"</strong> I said to him and set the papers down,</p><p> </p><p><strong>"You need a sponsor, and they are willing to make some compromises for what you asked for,"</strong> he explained, and I sighed then looked the stairs of our loft.</p><p> </p><p><strong>"Fine. Thanks Quinn, I don't think it''s a good idea, but I'll take what I can get,"</strong> I sighed to myself, Quinn leaned over and patted my arm.</p><p> </p><p><strong>"I understand, don't worry. You and I both had to leave, and having to take care of your sibling, I'll help as much as I can, you helped me, so I'll help you. Don't forget to breath though,"</strong> Quinn said as he got up to pour himself another cup of coffee.</p><p> </p><p><strong>"I'm worried when she goes to school though; her NEXT ability is kind of dangerous, since it's especially rare to have two,"</strong> I said to him as I stretched in my seat, he sighed while coming back to the table.</p><p> </p><p><strong>"We have gotten it under control, sort of,"</strong> he said while sitting back down. </p><p> </p><p><strong>"Sort of isn't going to stop her from controlling someone and sending them into space,"</strong> I snorted and took another sip.</p><p> </p><p><strong>"You really are a pessimist,"</strong> Quinn said and drank his coffee with a chuckle.</p><p> </p><p>I unfurled my hair, letting it fall over my shoulders. Leaning my head on the table, I huffed and took a look at the paper again. Sitting up again, I looked over the papers once more, and signed them. I gave the papers to Quinn and he looked them over, then set them inside a folder. We continued to talk, but got quiet when we heard a door open. Our gaze turned and we saw my sister walk out holding her stuffed tiger plush. We watched her as she got to the stairs then looked down at us. </p><p> </p><p><strong>"There's one next to you,"</strong> I said to her as she smiled and walked into the portal next to her and plopped onto the chair in between Quinn and I. </p><p> </p><p><strong>"Food?"</strong> she asked quietly, I got up and went to the kitchen and began making her some food.</p><p> </p><p><strong>"Sunny, we got news for you,"</strong> I heard Quinn say, as looked over my shoulder, and she tilted her head to him.</p><p> </p><p><strong>"You start school next week,"</strong> he said with a smile.</p><p> </p><p><strong>"School?"</strong> she asked and he nodded and I went back to making food.</p><p> </p><p>After making the food, I set plates in front of her and Quinn then my chair.</p><p> </p><p><strong>"We found a school for you, they help others like us,"</strong> I said as finished my frappe and ate. </p><p> </p><p>Sunny looked sad as she ate her food.</p><p> </p><p><strong>"I know you don't want to go, but I'll be working, and won't be able to be here all the time,"</strong> I said to her and watched her.</p><p> </p><p><strong>"Sissy, stay,"</strong> she sniffled and looked at me, I gave her a reassuring smile.</p><p> </p><p><strong>"I'll still be here, I'm going to be working though,"</strong> I tried to tell her in a way she would understand.</p><p> </p><p><strong>"You'll get to play with other little kids! Make new friends, and possibly meet heroes,"</strong> Quinn said to her with a bright smile, she  blinked and smiled widely,</p><p> </p><p><strong>"TIGER?!"</strong> she shouted and got on the chair,</p><p> </p><p><strong>"Sit down,"</strong> I told her in my adult voice, she pouted then sat,</p><p> </p><p><strong>"Maybe, but if sissy can't work, Tiger won't be around,"</strong> he said in a impish voice and gave me a quick wink. </p><p> </p><p>I shook my head and finished my food. </p><p> </p><p><strong>"Sissy, tiger,"</strong> she told me, I shrugged,</p><p> </p><p><strong>"If I can't work, I won't meet tiger, so I have to work, and you go to school,"</strong> I said, she nodded quickly and ate.</p><p> </p><p><strong>"Well that settles it! After you finish eating, we'll go get you school supplies and new clothes,"</strong> Quinn said to her and she coughed while trying to talk.</p><p> </p><p><strong>"Don't talk with your mouth full,"</strong> I said to her as I made a juice box drop in my hand, and I opened it then gave it to her.</p><p> </p><p><strong>"Have you thought of a hero name yet?"</strong> Quinn asked me, and I nodded.</p><p> </p><p><strong>"I thought of this for a bit, and I think it would get me noticed, and possibly into the top spot,"</strong> I explained, he raised an eyebrow.</p><p> </p><p><strong>"For someone who hates being the center of attention, you want to be in the spot light?"</strong> he questioned, I nodded.</p><p> </p><p><strong>"Not gonna lie, but it's more out of spite, rather than preference. I will do anything to rub it in their faces, and if it means taking the number one spot, I will,"</strong> I said while looking out the window and the city of Sternbild bustling.</p><p> </p><p><strong>"Spite isn't a good reason you know,"</strong> Quinn retorted in concern,</p><p> </p><p><strong>"I know, but if I don't make a name for myself, I'll just be what they expected,"</strong> I replied, he sighed and put a hand over mine.</p><p> </p><p><strong>"Don't do it for spite, do it for sunny,"</strong> he said, I looked at him and he gestured with his eyes to my sister, who had gotten out of her chair and coloring in one of her books on the floor.</p><p> </p><p><strong>"Yeah, I think she's a better reason,"</strong> I smiled to myself and he smiled at me.</p><p> </p><p><strong>"Let's get ready, because shopping is a chore in itself,"</strong> Quinn then said, I laughed and got up.</p><p> </p><p><strong>"Come on Sunny, let's get dressed and go shopping!"</strong> I said to her, she got up quickly and grabbed her tiger plush then ran past me and up the stairs.</p><p> </p><p><strong>"I'll come pick you guys up, mind if you make a portal to my house?"</strong> he then asked, I nodded and opened a portal to his bedroom, and he waved at me after gathering the documents and his stuff and walked into the portal which I then closed.</p><p> </p><p>I stretched and went upstairs to get ready for the day ahead.</p><p> </p><p>~0o0o0~</p><p> </p><p>I held sunny's hand as we walked to the school. Quinn was in the car waiting for after I leave, we'll be having a meeting with the head of the company who is my sponsor. </p><p> </p><p><strong>"Wow, I'm glad they changed it so kids can attend,"</strong> I mumbled as I looked around, I saw kids Sunny's age running around and laughing.</p><p> </p><p>I smiled to myself, and looked at Sunny who was next to me; she had an uneasy look on her face she clung to my pants. </p><p> </p><p><strong>"Sunny, remember, if you get scared, sing, alright?"</strong> I said to her, she nodded slowly and we continued to walk. </p><p> </p><p>Once inside, I looked around and saw the main office. Sighing in relief, I pulled her along with me and we entered the office.</p><p> </p><p><strong>"Good morning miss, can I help you with something?"</strong> the receptionist asked when we entered,</p><p> </p><p><strong>"Sit down Sunny,"</strong> I said while letting go of her hand and pointing to the chairs which she sat in.</p><p> </p><p><strong>"Today is my sisters first day, and I'm not sure what I have to do,"</strong> I explained, she nodded and typed on her computer,</p><p> </p><p><strong>"Her name?"</strong> she asked,</p><p> </p><p><strong>"Sunny Fontain,"</strong> I answered, she typed and printed out some sheets.</p><p> </p><p><strong>"Please check these to make sure everything is correct,"</strong> she instructed as she handed me some papers.</p><p> </p><p>I looked over the paper work and didn't find anything odd, except when with her abilities.</p><p> </p><p><strong>"Um, Sunny has two abilities, and I know it is extremely rare for someone to have two,"</strong> I said to her, she blinked and glanced at Sunny.</p><p> </p><p><strong>"That's remarkable, but nonetheless, please list them and any information to help when you aren't around. It is amazing how children change when their parents aren't around,"</strong> she said to me, I nodded and listed her abilities and instructions to help incase she got upset or anything happened to her.</p><p> </p><p>Once I got done, I handed it back to her and she looked it over then made copies. It was a bit before she asked Sunny to take a picture for her student ID.</p><p> </p><p><strong>"Come on Sunny, you need to take a picture for school,"</strong> I said, she got out fo the chair and I took off her backpack.</p><p> </p><p><strong>"Ok sweetie, just sit there and smile big,"</strong> the receptionist said sash focused the camera, and sunny smiled.</p><p> </p><p><strong>"Perfect! And make sure you don't lose it, alright?"</strong> she said to Sunny, who nodded.</p><p> </p><p><strong>"Do you have clips?"</strong> I asked, she nodded.</p><p> </p><p><strong>"Trust me, I get a lot of parents in here saying their kid lost their ID,"</strong> she said with a laugh and gave me a clip and Sunny's ID, which I clipped onto her backpack.</p><p> </p><p>Once done, she gave me a few more papers, and explained they were for school files and such. I put them in my bag and nodded.</p><p> </p><p><strong>"All classes for children are in the same room, so you won't have to worry about her getting lost,"</strong> she then said, and I sighed in relief.</p><p> </p><p>She told me the room number and gave me a map the building, and I left with Sunny.</p><p> </p><p><strong>"See sunny, it's not so bad, you'll have fun here,"</strong> I said, she held my hand and followed me.</p><p> </p><p>We got to the room and knocked. The door opened and a cheerful man with blue hair answered.</p><p> </p><p><strong>"Hello! I'm Mr. Terrance,"</strong> he said, and I chuckled and patted Sunnys head,</p><p> </p><p><strong>"I'm (Y/n), and this is my sister Sunny, it's her first day,"</strong> I said and motioned to her, he smiled brightly,</p><p> </p><p><strong>"Oh, we were waiting for you miss Sunny! Everyone is so happy to finally see you,"</strong> he said and knelt in front of her, she got behind me and gripped my leg,</p><p> </p><p><strong>"It's alright Sunny, I know the feeling of the first day, it's scary and stressful, but I'll be here to help,"</strong> he said in a gentler voice and held out his hand.</p><p> </p><p>Sunny looked to me and I nodded to her and she hesitantly put her hand in his.He smiled at her and got up,</p><p> </p><p><strong>"Come on miss Sunny, you came at a great time, it's hero day today, and the hero of Sternbild came over to play with us,"</strong> he said and moved to let her walk in first, which she did.</p><p> </p><p><strong>"Would you like to see the class for a bit?"</strong> he then looked at me, I shook my head,</p><p> </p><p><strong>"I have to go, job calls,"</strong> I said with a laugh, he laughed too.</p><p> </p><p><strong>"I feel that, well parents and guardians are welcome to see the class, you just need to fill out,"</strong> he explained but got cut off,</p><p> </p><p><strong>"SISSY! TIGER!"</strong> Sunny shouted, then I was suddenly pulled into the room by an invisible force causing me to yell in surprise. </p><p> </p><p>The room passed quickly, and I was colliding into something, causing me to fall over. Pushing myself up, I looked down and was nose to nose with brown eyes covered by a black and white mask. My eyes widened and I got up quickly.</p><p> </p><p><strong>"I'm sorry!"</strong> I exclaimed, then saw the person get up from the floor, but kept my head down, feeling my face burning up.</p><p> </p><p><strong>"Sissy! Tiger!"</strong> Sunny said  when she got to me and pointed in the direction of where the person was. </p><p> </p><p>Peeking up, I blushed more, when I saw him looking away and scratching his head, and noticed his cheeks were red as well.</p><p> </p><p><strong>"Sunny, what did I tell you about doing that, you'll hurt someone,"</strong> I said to her, and she pouted.</p><p> </p><p><strong>"Tiger,"</strong> she said, </p><p> </p><p><strong>"Even if it is Wild Tiger, you can hurt someone, I'm going to punish you when you come home young lady,"</strong> I said and decided to glance at him again, he was trying not to get into the altercation.</p><p> </p><p><strong>"I'm so sorry Wild Tiger,"</strong> I said while bowing to him,</p><p> </p><p><strong>"It's fine! I thought Bunny only had younger fans, but seeing how happy she is, it made today better,"</strong> he said to me with a smile, I felt my heart beat faster and then a tug brought back,</p><p> </p><p><strong>"Sissy, sign?"</strong> she asked me hesitantly, I sighed and nodded.</p><p> </p><p>Holding out my hand, I made a folder I made for her fall into my palmed I gave it to her. Sunny rummaged through her bag and got out a marker and went over to Wild Tiger and held it to him.</p><p> </p><p><strong>"Sign!"</strong> she said happily, and I thought I saw a tear slip down his cheek.</p><p> </p><p><strong>"Anything for a fan!"</strong> he said with a goofy grin. </p><p> </p><p>Wild Tiger signed her folder, then handed it to her, which she hugged it to her chest and came back to me.</p><p> </p><p><strong>"Picture?"</strong> she asked, I sighed and shook my head,</p><p> </p><p><strong>"Sunny, there's no time for pictures right now,"</strong> I said,</p><p> </p><p><strong>"Not even one?"</strong> Wild Tiger asked and was in front of me with an attempt of puppy dog eyes.</p><p> </p><p><strong>"Just one,"</strong> I said and looked away, and tried to calm my beating heart.</p><p> </p><p><strong>"Up,"</strong> Sunny said while holding her arms up to him, he blinked and chuckled then lifted her up and held her inches arms.</p><p> </p><p><strong>"Bossy,"</strong> I mumbled and got out my phone.</p><p> </p><p><strong>"Smile Sunny,"</strong> I said she waved her arms and I was confused.</p><p> </p><p><strong>"Sissy,"</strong> she said and I went next to her as she pointed to my phone.</p><p> </p><p><strong>"You want me in the picture too?"</strong> I asked, she nodded.</p><p> </p><p><strong>"Room for one more?"</strong> I joked, he chuckled and nodded,</p><p> </p><p><strong>"May I? I have a longer reach,"</strong> he suggested, I gave him my phone and we took a selfie.</p><p> </p><p><strong>"Sissy, card,"</strong> she then said,</p><p> </p><p><strong>"Sunny, I can't find your card, you know that,"</strong> I said,</p><p> </p><p><strong>"I got spare trading cards,"</strong> Wild Tiger then said,</p><p> </p><p><strong>"Could you spare two for your fans?"</strong> I asked teasingly,</p><p> </p><p><strong>"You're a fan too?"</strong> he asked surprised, I nodded and smiled embarrassed.</p><p> </p><p><strong>"I'll even sign them,"</strong> he said and I took Sunny from him then he rummaged through his pockets and got out two cards, then signed them with the marker he used for the folder.</p><p> </p><p><strong>"To my two adorable fans,"</strong> he said and signed them both then handed them to me. </p><p> </p><p><strong>"Card!"</strong> Sunny said happily,</p><p> </p><p><strong>"I'm going to frame this and print out the picture to hang in your room, alright,"</strong> I said, she nodded and then hugged my leg.</p><p> </p><p><strong>"I'll see you later Sunny, be good alright,"</strong> I said while patting her head,</p><p> </p><p><strong>"Thanks again Wild Tiger,"</strong> I said with a smile and went to the door,</p><p> </p><p><strong>"I'm so sorry Mr.Terrance,"</strong> I said apologetically, he shook his head and chuckled,</p><p> </p><p><strong>"Don't be, seeing children like that is why I became a teacher,"</strong> he said with a soft smile and looked at the other children in the room.</p><p> </p><p><strong>"Well I need to get going, she's a handful,"</strong> I commented, and we both laughed,</p><p> </p><p><strong>"Uh miss?"</strong> Tigers familiar voice was by me, I blinked and looked in the direction.</p><p> </p><p><strong>"Yes?"</strong> I wondered what he was doing,</p><p> </p><p><strong>"I'll escort you to the entrance, a hero always makes sure citizens are safe,"</strong> he said with a kind expression.</p><p> </p><p><strong>"Oh a hero escort, I'm lucky,"</strong> I winked and went to the door which he followed. </p><p> </p><p>We walked out of the classroom and into the hall. It was a quiet walk but calm.</p><p> </p><p><strong>"I am really sorry for getting pulled into you,"</strong> I said and scratched my cheek.</p><p> </p><p><strong>"It's fine, I never thought I'd see the day I have a younger fan,"</strong> he said to me, we chuckled and continued on.</p><p> </p><p><strong>"Well here we are, thank you again Wild Tiger for the escort,"</strong> I said with a giggle, he nodded. </p><p> </p><p><strong>"Anything to keep the peace fo SternBild, and just Tiger is fine,"</strong> he said with a smile, and I thought I saw a blush form on his cheeks.</p><p> </p><p><strong>"Oh, you make it sound like we'll meet again,"</strong> I said with a shy smile, before he could continue my phone rang.</p><p> </p><p>I blinked then answered it, only to have Quinn rushing me.</p><p> </p><p><strong>" I have to go, thanks again for making first her day special,"</strong> I then said and waved to him then left the school to go to the car where Quinn was waiting...</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>